Love Twist
by jadeelizabethcullenxoxoxo
Summary: Jacob does crazy things to protect Renesmee and a person from Emmetts past shows up. How will Rosalie React? OKay im a idot but i couldnt work the chapter thing so it looks lik one big chapter but its not lol This is by Me Jade and my BFF Merna! R&R PLZ!


**

* * *

**

Chapter One. Graduation.

**Jacob.**

**Six and a half years ago she was just a little child, I had to make her happy. Now she is the fixation of my mind, I think about nothing but her. I have to watch my mind around Edward, her dad. It's really annoying when all your thoughts aren't private. Even when I'm away from Edward they are not private. My pack can hear them too, I try to think of something else but her but every thing comes back to her. She is the most beautiful thing on this earth and I cant stand to be away for long. I love her, I'm just not sure if she feels the same for me. I know she loves me, but I don't think it is in the same way as I feel for her.**

**I made my way to the Cullens house, I had a chance to form into a wolf for a little while because their house is out of view. I sprinted through the forest, this was my release, I loved just running for days, only sleeping and eating when necessary. As I got closer the smell of them got more noticeable. And they say I stink! But it was worth it, I had to see her, it had been two whole days since I'd seen her last and it was driving me crazy. And my pack, they are sick of me thinking about her.**

**Today was her graduation from high school, she had only been there one year because of her inhuman growth but she past. Although she was technically only ten years old she had the body of an eight-teen-year-old and a mind of a charismatic adult. As I got closer to the Cullens house i formed back into a human. I walked up to the door, I didn't bother knocking because over the past six years this had become my second home.**

"**Hello, Jacob." Esme beamed as I walked in. Esme was to sweet for her own good, she was very much a mother figure to everyone. **

"**Hello Esme, where is she?" I asked skimming my eyes around the room for her. Esme smiled. **

"**She's in her room, getting ready. Alice is determined to have her looking her best." She gestured up the giant stair case. I walked up to Nessies' room and knocked on the door. **

"**Come in!" I heard her shout over the blasting music. As I walked in she looked up at me with her big, chocolate brown eyes. It was breath taking. I smiled, I didn't know it was possible for anything to be this beautiful. Her and Alice were dancing around the room while getting her ready. She was really into music, Bella told me she got it from Edward. She had her own recording studio rite here at home with numerous mixing programs.**

"**Jacob!" She giggled and ran over to hug me. "I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you!" She said, still holding on after hugging me. She looked amazing, in a simple white low cut shirt and blue jeans. **

" **I'll leave you two to catch up." Alice shot me a smile, turned the music off and walked out.**

"**I've missed you too." I smiled again. "I have something for you." She frowned at me. **

"**I told you not to get me anything." She hit me playfully. **

"**Well I didn't listen." I laughed. I pulled the little box out if my pocket, inside were to little , delicate silver earrings. They looked like they had little galaxies inside, like her eyes. That's why I chose them. She opened the box and gasped.**

"**Oh my god, Jacob!" She looked at me, eyes wide. "They're beautiful!" She smiled, so did I. As long as she was happy, I was happy. " Thank you." She whispered. "I'll put them in now." She walked over to her dresser and out them on. "Oh no! We're going to be late!" She said, rushing around in panic, although she was so graceful you could hardly call it a panic. **

"**Not likely, come on lets get going. Are Your Mom and Dad going to meet us there?" I asked. She simply nodded and pulled me put the room. We walked down the stairs arm in arm.**

"**Renessme, you look stunning!" Carlisle said. **

" **Thank you Gramps." Nessie replied playfully. Carlisle kissed her on the forehead. It was hard to believe Carlisle was a granddad.**

**Emmett and Rosalie got into one car and Me, Nessie, Esme and Carlisle got into another. We chatted happily all the way there. Every few minuets Renesmee would touch her new earrings and smile. She tried to do it discreetly but I noticed. I suddenly felt a moment of smugness. She liked them, not necessarily because they were from me but still, she liked them all the same. We pulled up to Forks high school. I still remembered that day I turned up and Bella rode of with me. It seemed so long ago and yet in relative terms it really wasn't that long ago at all. As we walked across to the building I saw Edward and Bella standing just out side the entrance. Renessme ran to them, gracefully. She flung her arms around them both, they seemed so happy and proud. And so they should be, I certainly was and she wasn't even my daughter. We all walked over to them. We all hugged, I'm not sure why. Maybe in celebration.  
**

**We all made our way in, Nessie had to gone o on stage. We sat down, all over us beaming with pride. Each person walked up to get their diploma, and when it was time for Nessie to get hers we all clapped extra loud and cheered. She smiled and walked off, talking to her friends. I was glad she made some friends that weren't vampires or were-wolves. It gave her a bit or normality. **

"**I'm so proud of her!" Bella said, I'm sure that if she could cry she would have been right now. **

"**Me too." Edward replied. He looked at renesmee with such pride as she collected her deploma. I looked over at Renessme, she was hugging her friends, saying goodbye until later at her party that Alice insisted she had. As she hugged Danny, a boy of course I couldn't help feel just a little bit jealous. Edward must have heard was going on in my mind and smirked at me. Alice had left a few minutes ago to set up the party, no doubt it would be over the top. Nessie walked over to us shimmering with excitement. **

"**Well done." I smiled and hugged her. **

"**Thank you! And thank you for being here, it means a lot to me." She added thoughtfully. She gave everyone one more big hug.**

**We made our way back to car, congratulating Nessie all the way.**

"**Renessme, well done my love." Esme said softly when we were in the car. We all joyful on the way home, Renessme was excited about the party. **

" **Jake, you have to stay for the party!" She squealed. **

" **I dunno, I didn't graduate did i? Its for you and your friends." I replied She looked at me. **

" **Jake, your more than a friend to me, you practically family! You have to stay, who am I going to dance with if your not there?!" I thought of her, dancing with me. Good job Edward wasn't in the car, he would have killed me for that. She pouted dramatically.**

" **Okay fine, I'll stay." I sighed. **

"**Yaaaay!" She rejoiced, it was exhilarating just to see her happy. **

**We pulled up to the house and got out. **

"**Alice! You've got to help me get ready!" Renessme shouted. She darted into the house and upstairs. **

"**Do you think Edward and Bella will let us stay in their house until the party is over?" Carlisle asked Esme as he took her hand. **

" **Are you sure you're not aging, you sounded your age then for the first time in years." Esme giggled. **

" **Of course you can take refuge in our cottage." Edward said as he got out of his car. " Where did Nessie go?" He asked. **

"**Her and Alice are getting her ready upstairs" Esme answered. Edward rolled his eyes and we all made our way into the Cullens house. I wasn't here as often as I used to be because Nessie lived with Bella and Edward in their cottage. I have a lot of memories here, good and bad.**

**Chapter Two. The Party. **

* * *

**I heard a lot of giggling from upstairs, it made me smile slightly. I loved her laugh, it was so full of life but it was soft at the same time. You could not mistake Nessie's laugh. The living room was decorated all over, very stylish of course. The thing that caught my attention was the massive speakers. They were bigger than the ones you got at concerts, they went right up to the tall ceiling. It was a shame Charlie couldn't come, Nessie tried to act oblivious to the fact that he wasn't here but I knew it bothered her. He was in hospital for a thyroid problem and them wouldn't let him out, they said all the stress on his body would be dangerous. **

**Guests started to arrive, Bella showed them into the living room and they started to chatter. And then I saw her. I physically had to catch my breath again. My heart hammered though my chest. It went fast any way but now it was racing. She walked gracefully down the steps, dressed in a sequin, short, silver dress with silver bangles and my earrings in place. She let her long curly hair down just below her shoulders. She smiled and walked down the steps to me. I had to admit it. I loved her more than anything else on the face of this earth, more than life its self. She made my world go round. I had to tell her someday. I took her arm and grinned.**

" **You look amazing." I whispered as we made our way to the party. The music was blaring, people were starting to dance as well as talk.**

" **Okay I need to got say hi to some people and then you are going to dance with me!" Nessie demanded.**

"**Okay but you will need to do most of it 'cause dancing isn't that easy when you this tall." I gestured at my height. She just stuck her tongue out at me lightheartedly and led me off so she could talk to some of her friends. **

**As she was talking I looked around and realized that the Cullen's house was filled with people, it was hardly recognizable as the family home it was, it looked and felt more like a night club. **

"**Come on then you, dancing time!" Renessme giggled as I moaned theatrically. She pulled me right into the middle of the dance floor, she looked absolutely amazing when she was dancing. She jumped and moved around, she looked so lively, but elegant. I just moved around with her trying not to hurt anyone. It was surprisingly good fun but I think it was only because she was having a good time. Just when a new song started Edward tapped me on the shoulder and beckoned me away from her, he looked worried. **

"**What's up?" I asked.**

" **Alice has seen another vampire coming tonight into forks, we are going to check it out. Will you please stay and make sure Renessme is alright?" Edward asked very sincerely. I nodded tentatively. "Thank you." Edward replied quietly. I waked over to Nessie who was sitting down on sofa, resting. I would spend the whole night with her if I had to. I'd spend my whole life with her. **

" **Its hot in here, come out side with me?" She asked.**

" **Okay." I smiled, trying to seem cheerful but inside I was overwhelmed with worry. What did this vampire want? **

**Chapter Three. Confessions. **

* * *

**We walked out side into the garden which was covered in white fairy lights. **

"**Alice did a amazing job didn't she?" I asked, amazed by all the lights entwined in the trees. "**

**Yes, she never does things by half." Nessie giggled. She became more serious then. " Jacob, I've got something I want to talk to you about, well tell you really." She looked anxious and found it hard to look me in the eye. **

" **Why don't you show me instead of saying it out loud?" I asked, she hadn't used her power for the longest time and it fascinated me.**

"**Okay, but promise me you wont be angry, no matter what it is." She nibbled her lip apprehensively. I took her showed me the thing I have seen in my mind for a while now. We were kissing, so passionately and intensely. I pulled back before I did something I would regret. She gasped slightly.**

" **Basically…" She paused. " I love you, not in the family way that people think I do." She looked out into the distance, away from my gaze. I stood there, stunned. **

**The one person in the world that I worshiped possibly cared for me in a way I have been longing for them to. **

"**You know how I feel about you Renessme, at first, when you were younger I just wanted to make you happy, and I still do. But I feel more than that now. I love you too." My breathing accelerated slightly, worried about her response. She stepped closer to me slowly and put her hand gently on my cheek. A millisecond later our lips were crashing together. I felt like I was floating , all I could see was her face in my mind. All I wanted to do was love her. She was the center of the universe as far as I was concerned. When we pulled away from each other I noticed she was breathing heavily. **

"**Are you alright?" I asked jokingly.**

"**Wow, Jacob," She replied, breathlessly. **

"**Come on, lets get back to the party." I laughed. I was so happy, nothing could bring me down now, I was sure of it. We were both on a high, we partied for hours and hours. There was one thing that bothered me, The whole Cullen family was still out. As the party died down and people started to leave me and Nessie flopped down onto the sofa.**

" **That was one of the best parties I've been to." I smiled. **

" **Would that have anything to do with the fact that I told you I loved you and we shared one of the most amazing kisses in the history of the world?" She giggled. **

" **Oh, that played a big part yes, but seeing you that happy. That made it the best." I said, thoughtfully. I put my am around her and she cuddled into my chest. After a while she feel asleep, she was showing me her dreams as they happened. She was dreaming of me, of us together.  
**

**Chapter Four. Unexpected Vist.**

* * *

**Bella****.**

**As we speed though the forest I couldn't help worrying. All I could think of was this vampire going to hurt my baby? She wasn't a baby anymore but she shall always be my baby. We had a problem with this just six years ago. The Volturi thought she was a vampire child, which is sort of illegal. I was petrified that they were going to kill her. But when all was explained, after a few agonizing hours they left without killing her. That was the day I discovered my power. **

**We all came to a stop as we saw Alice freeze in mid run. **

"**What is it Alice? What have you seen?" I asked, trying to keep calm.**

**I looked at Edward. **

"**I don't think they mean any harm, I hear their mind. They are curios." **

" **Yes, well remember what happened last time someone was curios!" Alice hissed. We all heard movement in the trees behind us. I instinctively put my shield up to protect us all. I saw a shape in the tree, it dropped down right in front of us. It was a girl, well a vampire girl. She had jet black hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes were just as black as he hair but the had a faint twinkle in them. She had the body you would expect to see on the cover of sports illustrated, dressed all in black. Roseile will hate her! I thought, Edward must have been thinking the same thing because he smirked. We all stared at her suspitously for a few seconds not knowing what to expect. Her eyes shifted to each of us.**

" **Which one of you is Carlise?" She asked very politely. Carlise stepped forward. **

" **I am, and may I ask who you are?" Carlise replied with equal politeness. **

" **My name is Elizabeth, I was told of your way of life here. I to don't harm humans and I was wondering if the rumors were true." She explained.**

" **What are these rumors?" Carlise enquired.**

"**That there were others like me, I've never met anyone else like me. All the covens I have met with harm humans." There was a sudden tone of sadness in her voice. She spoke with a English accent, I wondered how old she was.**

"**So, you don't belong to any coven then child?" Carlise asked.**

"**No" She answered simply. **

"**Do you have any powers? You know, a thing that separates you from the rest." Emmet asked, out of the blue. He seemed dazzled by her, I had never seen Emmett so mystified by any thing, I could see Rose giving him a look but I don't think he noticed.**

" **Well, yes. But I would rather not show you. I hate it, I wish I didn't have it. Its awful." She almost sobbed then.**

" **What is it? You have obviously learned to control it." Carlise said curiously. **

" **Lets just say, I can give life and take it away in a heart beat." She sighed and paced around. A squirrel bounded past us. With in less than a second Elizabeth gracefully raised her hand in the squirrels direction and it was dead on its back, frozen. " I can kill things in a second, and heal things just as fast. Vampires as well." She dropped her hand and looked at all of us. "Please don't be scared, I wont hurt you." She looked sadly at the ground. **

"**Elizabeth." Jasper said taking everyone but Edward by surprise. " Can you heal scars?" He asked. Alice shot him a look, fearing for his safety. I still had my shield up, I was not taking any chances with her. **

" **Yes, would you like me to show you?" She looked up at Jasper innocently. Jasper walked slowly over to her and held out his arm, he still had all the scars from the young vampires all those years ago. She gently took his hand and smoothed one finger over a single scar. The scar disappeared as if she was erasing pencil. When she was finished Jasper stepped back to Alices' side and she grabbed his hand, she wasn't going to let him go again. **

" **You are very talented, child." Carlise said. " Do you know how you were created, or who created you?" he asked very delicately.**

" **Please sir, can we talk about that another time. It is not a pleasant memory." She treated Carlise with such respect and she barely knew him. **

" **I understand, would you like to stay with us tonight?" He asked looking around and me. I shot him a look. How could he put Renessme in so much danger? He raised his hand slightly to reassure me and Edward took my hand. I didn't like this one bit.**

" **If that's okay, I don't really have anywhere else to go. One more thing, are there werewolves in this area or do you just have a high population of dogs?" She asked. Carlise chuckled.**

" **We do live in harmony with werewolves, we ask you do them no harm."**

"**Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it."**

**Rosaile hissed at Elizabeth. I knew she wouldn't like her. Emmet seemed quite taken by her. He was looking at her like she was the rarest thing on earth.**

**As we sprinted effortlessly though the forest Edward kept looking back at Emmet, probably responding to his thoughts. I was desperate to get Edward alone to ask him what Emmet was thinking. I also couldn't wait to get back to renessme, it was her graduation party and I was missing it. I didn't want to miss out on anything with her, I had already been robbed of a proper childhood with her so I wasn't going to let anything else be taken away from me. **

**As soon as we got closer to the house I could tell that something was wrong with Edward. As we slowed down to go in the house I pulled him aside. **

" **What's wrong?" I asked, showing the concern in my voice. **

" **Jacob Black." He growled in response.**

" **You two have been fine for years, what's he done now?" I asked with a sigh. It was like have two children. Jacob really knew how to annoy Edward, they were getting on well though until now. **

"**His thoughts towards nessie are far from innocent now." He replied in a low voice. But we both knew this day would come. I think me and Jacob will have to have a little chat. We walked in to find them both asleep on the sofa together. Although I didn't like the idea of Renessme growing up this fast, it was a nice sight to see, she seem so at peace in his arms. **

" **Welcome, Elizabeth." Esme said politely.**

" **Your home is lovely, that's you daughter isn't it?" She turned to me and Edward. " I heard that their was a hybrid here, she's very beautiful." Elizabeth smiled.**

**Chapter Five. Elizabeth. ( Bella's POV)**

**

* * *

**

"**Elizabeth, would you like to come to my office, so we can talk some more?" Carlise asked gently. **

" **Yes, alright." She replied. They walked off upstairs to carlises office.**

"**Carlise" I called. " Don't you think we have the right to know about the person we going to let near our child?" I asked with a hint of bitterness. **

"**Yes, I'm sorry. Elizabeth, is it okay if they come to? Only she is their child and all parents are protective." He looked at Elizabeth and smiled. Elizabeth sighed.**

"**Yes, if it will put their minds at rest." She looked at us with pain in her expression.**

" **Don't be ashamed, we have all been through similar things I am sure." Edward soothed. She just nodded in response. We followed Carlise to his office, every time I passed that giant cross I had to fight the smirked that wanted to appear on my face. It was so incongruous. We walked into the office and shut the door, even though everyone apart from Jacob could hear us. **

"**So, do you know who your creator was?" Carlise enquired.**

"**Yes, it was my…" She hesitated. **

"**Don't worry, we are not going to judge you." Carlise reassured.**

"**My creator fooled me, he tricked me into believing that he loved me. I was 18, I was in my last year of high school and I had applied to Harvad medical. I was doing so well. One day, he starts school. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my little human life. We did so many things, we got so close. He told me I was the only one who knew his secret, he was a vampire. He even showed me what he looked like in the sunlight, this only made me obsess over him even more."**

**This shocked me, it was just like mine and Edward's past. I knew what that feeling was like, seeing the most beautiful creature ever for the first time. The only thing that was different was the fact that she got close to him sooner. I flicked back to those human memories, I thought of them often so they wouldn't become hazy. And I thought of our time on Esme island…**

**Elizabeth continued.**

**

* * *

**

" **One night, he asked if I wanted to go for a walk in the woods. It was so late but I trusted him so much I didn't think anything of it. He carried me on his back, and sprinted deep into the woods. He held my hand for a while and walked at human pace with me." A sad vacant expression came on her face. " Then he pulled me to a stop and leaned into my ear, he whispered to me. ' Good night, my darling.'" She almost shuddered humanly at those words. " Then he kissed down my neck and before a knew it I felt a persing, fiery pain. I could feel him drinking my blood but I couldn't do anything to stop him. When I was saying my prayers in my head because I had given up all hope I heard a deep growl rip though the silence. He paused to look for where the noise was coming from. All I could see was a dark silhouette of a man who looked muscularly and strong. I now realize he must have been a vampire to have made that noise and to have saved me." She paused. I looked over at Edward, he was looking at her curiously. Like he was trying to put something together, trying to do a puzzle. **

" **I heard them fighting, but I was to much in pain to be scared. I heard a ripping sound, like someone was ripping metal. Then the silhouette walked over to me and touched my cheek. He lent down to kiss me softly, his lips were ice cold but I was used to it. He picked me up and carried my at a high speed to a bed of leaves wear I lay for days in crippling pain. I feel such a deep connetion to that vampire who saved me…….i" She closed her eyes as she said the last word. This was scary, this is how me and Edward could have turned out if he wasn't so strong. **

" **I am so sorry child, I am sorry you had to go through the process **

**alone. And that you had to find out you gift alone to. That must have been awful." Callise said, questioningly. **

" **Yes, it was hard. I regret the lives that were taken, but I have learned to control myself. I can assure you I will harm none of you. All I want is to belong for the first time in my life."**

"**Well, you are welcome here." Carlise looked up at Edward and me.**

"**Yes, I can see you are going to be no danger." Edward said, still deep in thought. **

" **Yes, I suppose you can stay, but I will keep a close eye on you for a while." I said, trying to not sound too nice but not too scary. **

" **Bella, I think it's time we got home don't you love?" Edward asked.**

" **Yes, lets go" I winked at him, he raised his eyebrows in response. We went into the living room to check on Renessme.**

**I looked at Edward, I so wanted to know what was going on with Emmet, Rosalie refused to talked to him now so he went of to sulk by himself. **

" **Shall we leave her here or take her home?" I asked, gesturing at Renessme.**

" **She'll be fine here, don't worry, Elizabeth has a good mind."**

**We sped back to our cottage, our haven. As soon as we got in the door Edward was kissing me, I pulled away. **

" **What wrong?" He asked , a little hurt by my rejection. **

" **Before I get preoccupied with that, tell me. What was going on with Emmet?" I asked. Edward sighed.**

" **There will be trouble there, Emmet is confused. He feels feelings for Elizabeth that he shouldn't. And also there is some history there, he is trying not to think about it and I really hate listening to his mind but I will figure it out. He thought thoughts about her that he shouldn't have. Roseile could tell, that's why she was so annoyed. Its strange, we usually find our mate and don't even consider any other. Maybe Rose wasn't right for him. " He sighed again. **

**I couldn't take it any longer, I pounced on him with out thinking. We continued in our little bubble of happiness. **

**Chapter Six**. **Mistake.  
**

* * *

Emmett.

**When I first saw her face, I was captivated. But I knew I shouldn't love her. Couldn't love her, it was impossible. But I couldn't leave her die, something that beautiful shouldn't be wasted. I enjoyed ripping that lowlife apart, he wasn't that strong. That's why he hurt Elizabeth because she was human and far weaker than him but when challenged with my strength, he crumbled. She was different now but I still found my self magnetized. She is not as breakable as she was, she is far from it. Her power is unlike anything I have ever seen before, it only made me more attracted to her. Rose could sense something was wrong, now she won't even talk to me. I don't want to hurt her, although she is vain and self centered she doesn't deserve this. I have pushed the love I felt for that girl twenty years ago out of my mind. But seeing her again has brought it to life. When I could see she was going to become a vampire I knew I couldn't bring her back with me. I knew my attraction was to strong for her. If I would have seen her everyday I wouldn't have been able to keep myself from hurting Rose. **

**I had to talk to her. I walked though the door into the living room to find Jacob and Renessme asleep on the sofa. If I wasn't so nervous I would have woke them up or pranked them or something but I couldn't. **

**'I walked into the dinning room to find Elizabeth quietly humming to herself. 'Hey' i said. **

**Erm E-e-e lizaabeth, i erm need to erm talk to you" i exhaled heavily**

"**Yes Emmett." She replied politely **

" **Do you erm, remember me?" I stuttered, i noticed that she flinched for a moment. I wanted to say something but i just stared at my feet. I heard her shift in her chair and i looked up. She was staring at me with her beautiful gold eyes. Well, at that moment i was dumb-struck'**

"**No, I don't." she answered. 'I suddenly had the urge to have her in my arms again. I found myself moving towards her. I sat down and took her face in my hands .all my nerves suddenly abandoned me. I leaned forward slowly. This is like nothing i have every felt before. It's just so indescribable compared to what i felt when i kissed rose for the first time, because no words could describe how i felt at the moment. We broke away from each other and i heard her gasp if i wasn't so speechless i would have done the same. I look up at her and found a smile slowly spreading across her face. My mouth automatically dropped open....i quickly shut it and a embarrassed smile escaped my lips.**

**I heard a breathless giggle escape from her lips. "Now i remember you" she whispered. She slowly put her hands to the sides of my face, "Thank you, so much. I never got a chance before."**

**We relaxed in the silence, just gazing into each others eyes. The silence was soon disturbed by a loud bang as the dining room door slammed against the walls. I looked at who was standing there and my mouth went dry... that's it...i blew it**

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Rose bellowed.**

**Elizabeth rose up from her chair. She opened her mouth to speak but i beat her to it. 'Rose, it's what i wanted to talk to you about...' and that was all that i managed to get out**

"**WELL YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO FIRST!! I HEARD EVERY THING, YOU KISSED HER DIDNT YOU??!!" Again, i was speechless. I felt so horribly guilt...how could i do this? How could i do this to rose? **

"**Rose! She was the only person that took me in without complaining about me... "Your so critical rose, and i've loved her for years...." i trailed of as roses face was frozen in a look of pain.**

"**Loved her for years?" Rose whispered out.**

"**Yes, before I knew you….**

**Well, why didn't you stay with her then? Bring her back to Carlisle?" she said in a bitter tone. **

**'I-i couldn't...she was dying rose, i had to save her...and I had no idea what I felt for she was love, I has just been created!' great! Now what? I made rose hate me for eternity... the person that i fell in love with for the first time...**

**I thought you loved me, for all my down sides, you were the one person who saw the real me.... I guess i was wrong!" rose shouted almost sounding like she could cry, she stormed out, and I knew it was pointless going after her.**

**But i shouted 'rose wait!...ugh....i screwed up, how could i let this happen' i was so frustrated! I picked up a nearby vase and smashed it against the wall. **

"**I'm so sorry, i didn't mean for any of this to happen." Elizabeth said soothingly, her voice calmed me, but not completely**

**'No Elizabeth, its not your fault... all of what i said was true, i did love u but i had to leave u. I just couldn't risk anything happening to u because of me. So, i went and joined Carlisle and emse's coven they gladly took me and considered me to be their son.'**

"**I wish i would have had the strength to stop you from leaving, i really do. I don't see what we should do now" She inhaled and exhaled very heavily.**

**"I'm going to have to talk to her aren't i?" I asked I flopped down into a chair again with my head in my hands. This was bad, really bad.**

**I'****m afraid so...' she replied. She moved towards me and knelt next to me, she put a comforting arm around me**

**You're not a bad person Emmett, far from it. Although she might think so right now." She got up and sat in my lap, keeping her arm around me. I looked into her eyes, and thought, well, at least some still believes in me. I rested my head on her shoulder. 'When are you going to talk to her?' she asked. 'I don't know' i answered truthfully. I really didn't know when it would be safe to talk to her again. I didn't even know what to say. Knowing Rosalie's stubbornness she wouldn't take it so easily**

**It was so strange, i felt so safe with her and yet if she really wanted to she could kill me in less than a second. I hadn't felt that feeling since i was human; it was almost new to me. Something so sweet and caring could kill me, big muscly me, in a heart beat. Maybe this is how Bella used to feel about Edward. I would rather die than stay away from her.**

"**I want every one in the dining room NOW!!!" i heard rose scream. "You to dog!!!" I looked at Elizabeth. We better make an appearance" I whispered.**

**She got up from my lap and pulled me up. We entered the dinning room to find that all of my siblings, my niece and Jacob were all gathered just staring at Rose. Carlisle tried asking her what was wrong but she refused to answer until everyone was present. As soon as we joined the circle they had formed in the middle of the dinning room, Rose just stared at me. Her eyes burning into mine. **

**If she was able to cry she would have been bursting out in tears right now I looked around at me family, they all looked confused apart from Edward. I wonder why Alice hadn't seen this coming. I looked aver at my wonderful niece, she was cuddled into Jacob. He finally got in there i thought. Edward growled at me. " Sorry sorry!" i said mentally.**

**'WHY EMMETT!...why? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU SO U CAN COME BACK AND STAB ME IN THE BACK LIKE THE WAY U DID?'**

**" Okay can some fill the non mind reading people in here?" Jacob asked**

**"Rose I'm sure its not that bad, had he broken another one of your mirror love?" Emse soothed**

**'What?! NO! ITS WORSE...MUCH MUCH WORSE!...and much more permanent! Go ahead Emmett! Go ahead tell them what u did, I'm sure they're all very eager to hear it!**

**I looked at my family again, i wouldn't cause this pain if i had a choice. I hope they forgive me. "I never told you about what happened to me before i meet you all. I was hunting in the woods. I came across a vampire with a human suddenly i felt this pull towards this human, she smelt amazing but i wasn't going to hurt her, i knew that." "i had to stop this vampire from hurting her, from first sight i loved her." i heard a little gasp from every one**

**Rose just had her hands on her temples. She looked up and hurt filled her eyes. I felt so guilty...but i wasn't guilty about loving Elizabeth but guilty that i hurt rose,...This wasn't the best way to break the news to her. "I ripped the vampire apart, and when i looked at her i saw she was bit. I didn't know what i felt for her i was a new vampire and had no idea of my feelings. I moved her so she would be comfortable. It hurt me so bad to be away from her but in time i pushed it into the back of my mind and i felt something for rose. But that girl in the woods was........." i paused, nervously. "The girl in the woods was Elizabeth." I blurted out. They all stood shocked, no one saying a word for a moment. All of a sudden, 8 pairs of eyes were staring at me and Elizabeth. I looked at Jasper for help and i could know he could feel the position I'm in. Suddenly i wave of courage swept through and i puckered up the courage to grab hold of Elizabeth's hand. I would have to thank jasper after wards...the guy is always got my back**

"**I love Elizabeth, i didn't know how much until i saw her again. I never wanted to hurt anyone, Rose I'm sorry, really i am. I wish you hadn't found out like this." i almost pleaded with her**

**She was just frozen in place. Completely statuesque. She flinched and took one last look at me, turned around on her heels and stalked away. Alice and Esme went after her, their probably gonna start comforting her.**

**" Emmett, I'm sorry. I can't begin to imagine how this feels." Carlisle said.**

"**I can! Man I'm sorry!" jasper added as he walked over and gave me a hug.**

**People started too walked out of the dinning room, leaving me and Elizabeth alone. I turned to her. " I'm sorry you had to see that. They don't hate you."**

**'No, well, at least not all of them..' she answered bitterly**

"**Just remember Emmett, this isn't you fault. She kissed me. I got the same feeling, i was magnetized to her. For a moment all my troubles and guilt seemed non existent. Then as our lips slowly parted it all came flooding back. Elizabeth saw a change in my face, she rested her head on my chest.**

"**I'm sorry, if I could change the way things went I would." She said with pain in her voice. **

"**I know, you're the one that's getting me through this you know. But I just don't know where we go from here. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. But what do I do about me and Rose? I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have." I sighed. **

"**Maybe you should talk to someone who would understand more." She suggested.**

" **Yeh, but who?" I asked. Their were only two other people I could think of who always helped me out. Edward and Jasper, my brothers. I walked out leaving Elizabeth to process all of what had happened today and went looking for Jasper and Edward. "Edward, I need your help." I thought. In a second he and Jasper were in front of me.**

" **Are you okay?" Edward asked, concern showing in his usually calm voice. **

" **I'm so confused! I'm not confused about my feelings. I love Elizabeth and that I cont deny but what about rose. I love her to just not in the same way anymore, not now i've seen Elizabeth again. What do I do?" I asked both of them with a dry sob.**

" **I'm no girl but I know a lot about feelings. You should make a clean break, tell her straight that you need to be with Elizabeth. Then she won't worry her self with it. It will hurt her but she will get over it in time. You've got to realise you can't do this with out hurting her, whatever you do." Jasper was almost harsh but his words made sense.**

" **I agree with Jasper, but let her down gently. Refrain from hurting her to much." Edward added.**

" **What so I just ask for a divorce or what?" I asked.**

"**If that's what it takes, so you can end this so she can start healing. If you want me to be there so I can help you two I will be." Jasper offered.**

" **Thanks, but I think we should do this alone. Thanks you guys." They patted me on the back as I walked off up to Rosalie's and my room.**

**Chapter Seven. Consequences. **

**I tapped on the door and slowly walked in, suddenly three pairs of golden eyes were on me.**

" **Can you give us a minute?" I asked politely.**

"**Sure, come on Alice." Esme shot me a sympathetic smile as her and Alice walked out. Alice caught me by the hand. **

"**I didn't tell you because i had no idea who she was, I'm sorry." She whispered.**

"**Its fine Alice, don't worry." I replied as she walked out the room. As the door shut Rose looked up at me for the first time, in pain.**

" **Why didn't you tell me about her?" she asked in a stiff voice.**

"**I didn't think is was necessary, I had no idea I was going to she her again." I walked closer to her but she raised her hand.**

"**Don't bother, I know why you're here and I'm not going to make this difficult for once in my life because I love you and if this makes you happy the…." She cut short.**

" **Things haven't been right for a while now rose, you know that." I said.**

" **I know, and that was mostly my fault and I am sorry." This shocked me, for the first time in her life rose apologized. But this was wrong.**

" **Don't apologize, I should be the one saying sorry here. And I am sorry Rose, I never wanted to hurt you." This time I walked over to her. I took her in my arms one last time. When we pulled away she looked like she might cry.**

" **I guess we are both staying with Carlise, but don't worry I wont make it hard for you. I will NOT be nice to her though." She hissed.**

"**I understand that but don't get on her bad side, you've seen her gift.." She whispered a laugh.**

" **Be careful when you have your first fight, give me a call I wanna see if you make if out alive!" She giggled once more and I smiled. I realised that I could say no more, I was a single man again, well sort of. I left her to cry, not wanting to see it. I had no idea what to do now, I felt stuck. I needed to talk to someone.**

*** * ***

"**Carlisle?" I said as I knocked on his office door.**

" **Come in Emmett." He replied softly. **

" **Can I talk to you? I have no idea what to do." I walked and sat down on the opposite side of his desk. **

" **I assume this is to do with you and rose?" He looked at me questioningly. **

" **Yeah, I just told her about Elizabeth…." I trailed off.**

" **Oh, so mine and Edwards theory was correct, you did save her." Had they been talking about me? I tried not to think about it but it was really hard.**

" **Yes, I'm sorry I never told you."**

"**It's okay, you had your reasons. I'm sorry you had to go through that son. If you and Rose are over, what exactly are you unsure of?"**

**I fiddled with the bottom of my hoodie, it was hard for me to open up in these situations. I don't have to deal with them often and because I'm generally the funny guy, when I'm in these situations I don't deal with them very well. **

"**I don't know what to do now. Help me dad." I whispered. **

" **Well, how do you feel? About Elizabeth?" I hesitated for a moment, I sure I loved her but I was worried it would seem crazy because I had meet her twice in my whole life and know her for a few days… but I knew.**

" **I love her dad, I cant explain it. Its like as soon as I looked into her eyes again all my feelings towards to rose had changed. Not gone but changed, I didn't love her in the same way. Is this supposed to happen? I thought was just found our mates and that was it…" I put my head into my hands, thoughts spinning round in a circle in my head. **

"**No, there is always an exception to any rule son. Even in love. I see it medicine all the time. There will always be one that is different. Son, I think you should go will what feels right. If you love Elizabeth then well, love her be with her. She feels the same way about you, ask Edward and Jasper. And judging by that kiss…."**

"**You know about that?" I asked.**

" **My dear Emmett, of course I do." He smirked. " Don't worry, we haven't been talking about you that much. Your family was just worried."**

"**Yeah I know, and that's nice."**

"**There is so much drama in this house lately, you, rose and Elizabeth. Edward and Jacob…"**

" **Oh god, I've been so distracted with my problems I haven't realised! What's going on there? Will I have to help Edward kill Jacob?" I laughed.**

" **No my boy I don't think he will need any help. Jacob and Renesmee have become…closer. And as you can imagine Edward isn't too happy about Jacobs thoughts." Carlisle shook his head. **

"**Ha! Think I'll go talk to him. Thanks Dad, your always there when things get bad." I smiled as went to go. **

" **Your welcome, just do what your heart tells you."**

"**You really think we have hearts?" I asked sadly.**

"**Well if we didn't, how is it possible that you feel so strongly about Elizabeth. How I feel about Esme? How Edward feels for Bella and Renesmee? And why did you feel so bad about hurting Renesmee?" he looked up at me.**

" **Yeah, that's something to think about."**

" **I never thought I'd hear you**** of all people say that Emmett!!" He said, humoured. "I'll talk to you later okay?"**

" **Yeah, See ya later Dad!" I walked out feeling much better. I would just do what my heart told me to do. And at the moment that was love Elizabeth.**

**Chapter Eight. Unknown Feelings.**

* * *

**Jacob.**

**The sun streamed though the giant window, waking me up. I woke up to the most beautiful sight ever. She was sill there, in my arms. All I could hear throughout the whole house was her steady breathing. I lay there for a while, my back hurt from sleeping on a couch all night. I lay there reviewing what had happened last night. She said it first, she loved me. This is the best feeling a person could ever have, I was sure of it. I moved a little to get comfortable, trying not to wake her. She stirred a little and slowly opened her big brown eyes and smiled. **

**Good morning!" She trilled happily. **

"**Good morning, and how are you feeling?" I smiled back.**

"**You know what? I don't think I've felt better. Come on, you need to go change! We are going out!" Renesmee declared.**

" **Where do you get all this energy from?" I asked as I rubbed my throbbing head. The pain seemed to slither away every time I looked at her. **

" **Who knows?!" She giggled. She took me by the hand and lead me upstairs to her room. It was all white with a white four poster bed pushed back against the far wall. A white and gold dressing table with numerous make-up items and face creams, not that she needed any. There were to doors, one I guessed was her closet and the other I knew was her music studio. I had only been in there once briefly. It was her private place. **

"**Instead of going out, why don't you show me your music room properly?" I asked, I was desperate to her play something.**

"**Okay, but you have to got get washed and dressed first! No offence Jacob but you stink!" She burst into a fit of laughter. I threw a pillow at her playfully.**

"**Alright, fine. But on one condition, you play me something on the piano first." I said menacingly. She groaned but didn't put up a fight about it.**

" **Fine, come on then!" She sighed and lead me back down to the living room.**

"**Hey! What about your music room?" I said, disappointed. **

" **I prefer this piano, it's a grand piano. It plays much better, it has so much more emotion. Do you mind if I sing as well, the song means nothing without the words?." She asked as she sat down to play.**

" **No, I'd love for you to sing." I sat down beside her on the piano stool, trying not to get in her way. She began, touching the keys with her skilled hands. They moved with grace across the keys, she didn't need the music. She knew it so well. Then her angelic voice softly accompanied the piano. She didn't sing loud, she didn't need to. It was so soothing but when I began to listen to the words it hit me. It was so sad, it was about being a burden about inflicting pain on those she loves but she didn't mean to. I felt like I was looking right into her soul. It was so sad but pure and good. Then with out warning, the song changed. She was singing about someone showing her the light and fighting her inner demons for her…without realizing. The piano had also become more cheerful and…loving. This was the most stunning music that had ever graced my ears. She stopped singing and just played a series of notes softly to finish off. She quickly pulled herself into my arms, a tear dripped from the coner of her eye.**

"**Don't say anything, you just needed to here that." She whispered. **

" **I love you so much, you are my whole life. Your not a burden….your a blessing" I whispered back. She wiped her eyes and released herself, from my arms but not completely. "You need to get changed, go before I have to kick you out!" She tried to laugh.**

"**I'll be back soon okay?" **

" **Yes, just come back. That's all I ask." She replied. **

**I sprinted through the forest fiercely, I had to get back to her. That song haunted my thoughts. Did she think she was a burden? And if she did, a burden to who? I quickly showered and changed, I bolted back towards the Cullen house. I walked inside to find Carlise, Edward and a vampire I had never seen before. I growled under my breath. **

"**Who is she?!" I bellowed.**

"**Calm down Jacob, she's a friend." Carlise warned.**

" **Was she the vampire Alice saw last night? The one you went to confront?" I asked Edward, my voice beginning to sound a little frantic.**

" **Yes, but me, Bella and Carlisle have spoken to her. She means no harm Jacob, do you really think i would let her be this close to my daughter if she put her in danger?" Edward's words calmed me. He would never let any harm come to Nessie but I had to be sure.**

" **I know you wouldn't Edward. But what is she doing here?"**

"**It's a long story, maybe another time Jacob." Carlisle intervened **

" **I just want to belong somewhere Jacob, that is why I am here. The Cullen family is the only coven I have found who doesn't harm humans like me. And I need Carlise's knowledge to make more sense of my power." She seemed very sweet and polite, but that meant nothing.**

" **What's your name?" I asked, still slightly suspicious.**

" **Elizabeth." She answered with a smile. " I'm guessing your name is Jacob." I nodded. "Well, nice to meet you Jacob!" She smiled again and held out her hand. I shook it slowly, her icy hand didn't bother me. I made my way upstairs to Renesmees' room, I had to be with her. I heard Edward, Carlisle and Elizabeth go out the door, to practice her power I think. I opened Nessie's door, she was spread out on her bed, reading a book. **

**Chapter Nine. Resisting. **

* * *

"**Welcome back!" She beamed, she got up to great me. **

" **Hey." I replied as she wound her arms around my neck. **

**  
" Guess what?" She whispered in my ear. **

"**What?" **

"**We are all alone, the whole house is empty." She giggled a little. She pulled me in for a kiss. I couldn't resist, I just wanted her so much. She wove her hand into my hair slowly and I placed my hands and the bottom of her back. We kissed, neither one of us wanting to let go. So we didn't. After a few minutes I could feel her pulling me gently towards the bed. I knew this would lead to something that we shouldn't do but I couldn't fight her, it was almost physically impossible for me to do. We got to the bed and she sat down but I stayed standing.**

"**What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at me with her heart breaking eyes.**

"**We shouldn't, I want to so bad but we shouldn't." I said, sounding like I was in pain. I almost was, having to resist her. **

" **Come here." She said softly and she moved to the top of the bed and tapped the space next to her. I sat down, slightly relived. I edged closer to her and put my arm around her.**

" **I love you so much, I just think we should wait." I said, trying to sound sensible. **

"**Is that you talking or my dad?" She laughed. But her face dropped a little. "I know we should wait, it just do damn hard!" She punched the bed with her little fist well they are little compared to mine. I took her hand and placed it gently on top of mine, she started to trace the muscles up my arm and around my hand. "You know what we should do? We should get a stupid amount of pop corn and a few movies and just veg out on the bed." She giggled.**

"**Yeh! We haven't had a movie day in ages!" I said enthusiastically. **

" **Okay, I'll got the pop corn and if you go into the living room and take a look in the cabinet there should be about 10,000 movies for you to chose from!" As she said this she flung her legs out of bed and went to get the pop corn. I went down the giant stairs to chose a couple of movies, then I had a thought. I haven't taken her out on a date, and since we were together now I thought it was only right for me to take her out.**

"**Nessie!" I called as I walked into the kitchen. **

"**Yes?"**

"**Don't make the pop corn, change of plan. Go get dressed up." I laughed.**

"**Why?" She gave me a weird look.**

" **It's a surprise!" **

" **Okay, back in ten minuets if Alice doesn't catch me first!" She giggled and made her way up stairs. **

**Chapter Ten. Elizabeth. (Jacobs POV)**

* * *

**I heard Rose screaming at Emmett, I wonder what he'd done poor guy. " Everyone, family meeting now!!!" she screamed. " You too dog!!!!!" Nessie came down to see what was wrong. I took her by the hand and lead her into the dinning room where rose was standing, the whole family looking at her.**

**'WHY EMMETT!...why? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU SO U CAN COME BACK AND STAB ME IN THE BACK LIKE THE WAY U DID?****'**

**" Okay can some fill the non mind reading people in here?" I asked.**

**"Rose im sure its not that bad, had he broken another one of your mirror love?" Emse soothed**

**'W****hat?! NO! ITS WORSE...MUCH MUCH WORSE!...and much more permanent! go ahead emmett! go ahead tell them what u did, im sure they're all very eager to hear it!" Rose screamed at him.**

**" I never told you about what happened to me before i meet you all." Emmett began. "i was hunting in the woods. I came across a vampire with a human suddenly i felt this pull towards this human, she smelt amazing but i wasnt going to hurt her, i knew that. i had to stop this vampire from hurting her, from first sight i loved her." There was a little gasp from all of us. Wow, this is why Rose was freaking out. She looked really scary and I saw her when she was protecting Bella when she was pregnant. That was nothing compared to this. **

**Emmett continued." i ripped the vampire apart, and at ****when i looked her i saw she had been bitten. I didnt know what i felt for her i was a new vampire and had no idea of my feelings. I moved her so she would be comfortable. It hurt me so bad to be away from her but in time i pushed it into the back of my mind and i felt something for rose. But that girl in the woods was........." he paused, nervously. " The girl in the woods was elizabeth." He blurted out. We all stood shocked, no one saying a word for a moment. We all stared in disbelieve. Well one thing you cant say about the Cullen house is its boring. Emmett looked over at Jasper, silently asking him to help the mood. I felt a wave of relaxation mixed with a little bravery.**

**Emmett took hold of Elizabeth's hand.**

**" I love Elizabeth, i didn't know how much until i saw her again. I never wanted to hurt anyone, Rose I'm sorry, really i am. I wish you hadn't found out like this." Emmett almost pleaded with Rosalie. Something else must have happened, maybe Rose walk in on them……… Maybe that's what I heard earlier. ****Rosaile was just frozen in place. completely statuesque. She flinched and took one last look at Emmett, turned around on her heels and stalked away. Alice and Esme went after her, their probably gonna start comforting her.**

**" Emmett, im sorry. I cant begin to imagen how this feels." Carlise said.**

**" I can! I can feel it! Man I'm sorry!" jasper added as he walked over and gave Emmett a hug.**

**Not wanting to get involved it quietly pulled Nessie out the room. I hadn't noticed but she looked amazing! She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a red satin shirt with a black leather high wasted belt. She had her soft curly hair flowing down to her sholders and her fringe pinned back so I could she her heart melting eyes. **

**Chapter Eleven. Date. **

* * *

"**Wow!" I said, my mouth dropping open a little. Embarrassed I shut it and grinned. She giggled.**

" **Thanks, you don't look that bad yourself!" she replied, excited. I had erm 'borrowed' one of Emmett's shirts, he was the only one closest to my size. I felt kinda bad about it now, considering his marriage was falling apart. **

" **You ready to go then, or do you want to stay and talk to Rose?" I asked, being polite. But inside my head I anticipated that she would come with me. Please let her come with me!**

"**No, lets go. I'll only be in the way. And I really want to go out. This is our first date!" She giggled at the thought. Yes!!! She was coming with me, me heart flipped. **

"**Okay. Lets go!" I smiled. I placed my arm around her and we walked out into the car.**

" **Where are we going then?" She asked as we got into town.**

" **That's for me to know and you to find out." I laughed playfully. She stuck her tongue out at me, pretending to be in a huff. We pulled up into a parking space and Nessie looked at the sign. **

" **Oh my god!!! Jacob!! Al Freados!!! How did you get a table here?!" She almost shouted in her shock.**

" **Lets just say, I went to great lengths for you to have a good time." I tried to hide the laugh that was creeping up my throat. " Come on, lets go in!" I said as I took her hand.**

**We sat down and ordered some food, I looked over at her. She was the most beautiful thing on earth. Every time she touched me my heart would flip and skip a beat. This was kinda embarrassing because I knew she could hear it. Then again, every time I touched her her heart would do exactly the same, I heard it. Just as she looked back at me my phone went. I thought about just egnoring it. I lot it ring for a few seconds.**

" **You should get that." She stated. I sighed and flipped my phone open.**

"**Hello?" I said, slightly annoyed.**

" **Hello Jacob." My uncle Tom replied, I hadn't seen him for five years because he decided to go all around the world travelling.**

" **Uncle Tom! Look I know I haven't spoke in a while but I'm kinda in the middle of something. Can I call you back later?" I asked. **

"**I'm afraid not, Jake. I've got some bad news." He sounded really low.**

**Chapter Twelve. News And Decisions .**

"**Uncle tom? Are you alright? Whats happened?" My uncle was usally a happy, funny guy so it was a shock to hear him so down.**

" **Its you aunt Sally. She died." He almost broke out in tears.**

**  
" Oh no! I'm so sorry! Where are you?" This made me feel sad. I loved my aunt sally and I hadn't seen her in five years. And now she was gone.**

" **I'm in italy son, we're having the funeral here. She loved it so much. Look I'll give the details to you dad. See you soon okay?" His voice croacked.**

"**Yeah, take care of you self." And with that he hung up. I put the phone down slowly, and stared down at my plate.**

"**Jake? What wrong love?" Nessie asked.**

" **Erm, its my aunt. She died." I stated simply.**

" **Oh no! Oh come on lets get you home." She whispered. She asked the waiter for the bill. I paid and walked vacantly to car, Renesmee soothing me all the way. **

*** * ***

**As we pulled up to my house I shut off the car and rested my head on the steering wheel. I think I was in a state of shock still, I was so confused. **

"**Come on, lets go inside. I'm so sorry." She whispered as she lifted my face to hers and kissed me softly. The sides of my mouth twitched, I almost smiled. She really knew how to make me feel better. We walked inside to find my dad sitting by the fire, he did this when he needed to think. **

" **Hey dad. Are you okay?" I asked, this was silly to ask because his sister had just died.**

" **I'm coping, I've booked the flights son, we leave in five hours so you better get packing." **

" **To Italy? So soon?" I asked confused.**

" **Yes, the funeral isn't until Monday but I think we need to be with you uncle Tom right now." My dad was almost talking in a whisper, which was strange for him.**

" **Yes of course. Will you help me pack Nessie?" I asked, snapping into action.**

" **Yeah of course." She replied as well walked over to my bedroom. I got my suite case out and started to pack. Nessie got some things out of my draws, folded them and placed them in.**

"**I'll help you with yours and then go grab some cloths for me." She said. "I'm coming with you." I wasn't going to argue at first, I needed her. But something clicked, Italy. The Volturi. That day when the whole Cullen family, me and my pack and my sweet Renesmee could have died flashed through my mind. **

"**No! No way! Italy?! I cant put you in danger like that nessie!" I shouted, what if they got hold of her, They didn't need a reason to kill her.**

"**Jacob, I'm not that baby I was back then! I can handle it! I'm not being away from you for so long!" She shouted back, on the verge of tears. An idea popped up in my head. I knew I wasn't good enough for her and now was my chance to set her free. **

" **Well, if we're not together." I stopped**

"**NO! Jacob, don't you dare say it! NO!!" She screamed, tears now streamed down here face.**

"**Its over okay? Go home, fall in love with some else. I'm no good for you." I said calmly, tears now flooding down my face as well. She dropped the stuff she holding. What she said then hurt more than anything else.**

" **I love you." She whispered, she turned to walk out. I so wanted to shout I love you back and take her in my arms and never let go. But I didn't. She walked out and as she did I fell to the floor. I felt physically sick. Oh no I was going to hurl. I ran into the bath room. When I'd finished I sat with my back against the bath telling myself this was for the better.**

**Chapter Thirteen. Ending. **

**Renesmee****.**

" **I love you." I whispered. I turned to walk away, tears consuming my face. I wanted him to stop me, take me in his arm as say he loved me too. But he didn't. I walked home sobbing my eyes out. How could this happen? I loved him so much. I stormed in the door and ran up stairs into my room. I threw myself on my bed, having no energy to be upright anymore. I cried until my duvet was soaking wet. I pulled my self up with the last bit of energy I had. I walked down to the piano, this was the only way I could express how I felt. I touched the keys, tears still pouring. Jacob had a massive part of my sole. I felt empty. I played a song I was so familiar with. My dad was always playing it. I didn't need the music I had heard him play it so often. I saw my dad out the corner of my eye, I quickly tried to wipe up the sea of tears on my face. He came and sat beside me on the stool.**

" **Do you know what that song is?" He asked gently.**

" **No, I've just heard it so many times before. Its beautiful."**

"**Well I wrote that song a long time ago about your mother. Seeing you play it well…. If I could cry I would." He whispered. " Are you going to tell me what's wrong? It helps if you say it out loud. I'm so sorry Renesmee my sweet." I stopped playing and let my hand fall from the keys.**

"**Oh dad! He's gone dad, he's gone!" I burst out, he took me in his arms and cradled me as I wept. **

"**Its okay, shhhh." He stroked my hair. I sat up, still not able to stop the tears. " I think you should talk to your mother love, I never told you this but before we were married. I left you mum for a while, maybe she can help." He smoothed my hair out my tear laced face. **

"**Okay, but I just need to sleep dad. I'll talk to her later, can I go to the cottage please. To be alone?" I asked.**

"**Yes of course, or you sure you want to be alone?" Dad asked as he played a few soft notes on the piano.**

"**Yes, I just need to think for a while."**

"**I understand. You look so much like you mother but personality wise you are definitely my daughter." I got up of my dads knee.**

" **Thank you dad, I'll see you in a little while. I love you."**

" **I love you too sweets." He half smiled at me and I turned around to the door.**

**I ran, as fast as I could, my heart racing. I stopped just as I was in sight of the cottage. I walked at human pace. I was so quiet. In the distance I heard a wolf, my wolf cry out in pain. I fell to the floor right in the middle of a field. On my knees I sobbed again, pulling out chunks of grass in frustration. I stayed their for a few hours just thinking. Ripping out grass. After a while I got up and sprinted towards the cottage. When I got in I went straight up to my room and into my music room. I sat down at my piano and put all my emotion. My sadness and confusion into music. And that's what I did all through the night. **

**Chapter Fourteen. Angry Vampires.**

**Bella.**

" **I'll kill him!" I screamed when I knew Renesmee was out of the house. " How dare he hurt my daughter!!"**

" **I feel exactly the same, but it wont help Nessie. Stay calm for her love." Edward tried to sooth me but his voice was almost a growl. Jacob Black was in deep trouble!**

"**What's going on guys?" Emmett asked as he walked in. "Why do you both look like you're going to kill me?" he looked at us, confused. **

"**JACOB BLACK!" Edward and I growled in unison. **

" **Aww come on! You cant blame the guy for his thoughts. After all he is a guy!"**

" **No Emmett!" I shouted. " He hurt her, he left her! Now she's in bits!!!"**

"**I'LL KILL HIM!" Emmett boomed. " Where is he?!?! That dog will wish he'd never been born!"**

" **He's on a plane to Italy, you think if he was anywhere with in a mile near me he would still be breathing?" Edward fumed. I hadn't seen him this angry since he killed Victoria. Just then Alice****, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Elizabeth and Carlisle all walked in.**

"**Do you guys know what that dogs done?!" Emmett asked them.**

"**Yes, we know. I'm all for hunting him down but Esme wont let me. He hurt my neice!" Alice clenched her fists. Jasper looked as if he was about to kill someone right hear and now. He put his hand on a chair and as he let got the top of it crumbled to pieces. **

"**Now, now all of you. Calm down, we can't just kill a innocent boy for breaking up with Renesmee." Esme said, trying to calm us.**

" **Oh yes we can! Well I can!!" Emmett growled. Elizabeth was standing next to him, fuming.**

" **I've become close to Nessie in the time I've known her. She's a wonderful girl. How could he do this to her?!" She screamed.**

"**Okay, everyone calm down. Elizabeth please, you need to control yourself. What if you power becomes unstable?" Carlisle said, we all shushed it was something about his voice. Elizabeth nodded. It wasn't scary but he spoke with such authority. **

"**I understand………he doesn't want to hurt her. He sill loves her." Edward whispered, he had obviously been listening to Jacob mind.**

" **I don't care. .HER!" Jasper said in a deathly voice. **

"**Look all of you, don't go doing anything stupid. See how things go. And don't do anything without telling…no, asking me first. Do you understand?" Carlisle asked. **

"**Yes." I replied**

"**Yes" Edward sighed.**

"**Yes." Jasper and Alice said in unison. Elizabeth nodded. There was a slight pause.**

" **Emmett?!" Carlisle warned.**

" **Yes, fine." He sighed heavily. Just as we were all calming down a whirl wind burst through the door. It was Rosalie. **

" **WHERE IS HE?!" She screeched her eyes full of hate. "WHERES THAT FUCK-". Esme cut her short.**

" **Language, Rose!" She said, shocked. Carlisle walked up to Rose and took her by the hands. He looked over at Jasper who reluctantly sent out a wave of calm.**

"**Rose, love. Calm down, you cant do anything anyway. He's on a plane to Italy." He let got of Rosalie and turned to me.**

" **I think you should go and see her now, try and repress your anger. It wont help her right now." I knew Carlisle was talking sense. She was my daughter and she needed me right now.**

" **Alright, I'll see you all later." I turned to go.**

"**I'll come over in a little while, love." Edward said his voice calm now. I nodded and sprinted to our little cottage.**

**Chapter Fifteen. ****Daughter. **

**I could****n't help noticed that the grass was destroyed in the field facing the cottage. I rushed in and up to her bedroom, I could hear her on the piano. The music stopped abruptly and I heard weeping. I calmed myself and walked in to her music room. This is what a parent would never want to see. She was sitting on the floor, head in her hands. She didn't even look up when I walked in. All I could do now was hold her in my arms. I got down next to her and pulled her onto my lap. She cried into my shoulder. All I could do was try and sooth her. **

**As her sobs became quieter and her tears ran dry she spoke. **

"**He's gone mom, he doesn't love me. After all he said. After all I said." She whispered. What was I supposed to say to that? I had no idea how Jacob felt. Maybe the whole imprinting thing can change, I had no idea.**

" **Don't say that love, I'm sure he had his reasons. I know how you feel though, dad told you didn't he?" She nodded. " You feel empty. Like part of you is missing. Am I right?" I asked.**

" **Yeah, and I feel…..unloved. And lied to." She wiped the remaining tears off her face. **

" **You are loved my sweet. You should see the army of angry vampires back home." She laughed at that. **

" **Are Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose okay? Don't tell her but I really like Elizabeth." She changed the subject, trying to distract herself.**

"**Oh, I think they'll be okay. You never know, Auntie Rose might find some one. And don't worry, I like Elizabeth too. Shhhhh." We both giggled. " I think you need some sleep, you've been on that piano for the whole night. Its 7am. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I know your like your dad and music helps you more than anything. And I was angry and that wouldn't have helped." I said.**

"**Its okay Mom, I needed some space anyway." I lifted her up like she was a grain of sand. She fell asleep before I had even placed her on her bed. I stood there for a few minutes looking at her. She kept talking, asking for Jacob. It was like a replay of what happened to me. I wouldn't wish that on anyone ,especially my sweet daughter. **

**I heard Edward softly walk in. "Is she okay?" He whispered.**

"**No, not at all. He's broken her heart." I said, bleakly. **

"**You need to got hunting, I'll stay and watch over her. Like I used to watch over you." Edward murmured in my ear. "Just imagine the animal is Jacob Black." He joked. I nodded and made my out. **

" **I could be a while." I smirked.**

**Chapter Sixteen. Idea. **

**Renesmee.**

**I awoke from my dream filled sleep, my face wet. I must have been crying in my sleep. I sat up slowly, processing what had happened. Dad took me by surprise, he was sitting at the foot of my bed, watching over me. **

"**Dad, have you been there all night?" I asked,**

" **Yes, someone had to watch over you. Don't let those dreams bother love, its just your mind playing tricks on you." He said softly. Something happened then, I'm not quite sure what but an idea simply popped into my head. I had to got to Italy, I had to fight for Jacob. **

"**I'm not going to stop love." My Dad said, reading my thoughts. " But I don't think your mother will be to keen on that idea." Nothing could stop me now. I was being driven by sheer determination. I would go to Italy. I would get him back. I snapped into action, going as close to vampire speed as I could, I was pretty close but not quite as fast as a full vampire. I grabbed my suite case and started throwing essentials in. I grabbed my phone. **

"**Hello, I need an emergency flight to Italy please. It doesn't matter how much I have to pay!" I babbled. **

"**Okay, we have a seat for 9pm. Is that okay?" The woman on the phone asked.**

"**Yes, thank you!" I replied and threw my phone on my bed and carried on packing frantically. I looked at my clock. 8pm. I had to get there in time. **

"**Dad, I know this might get you in trouble with Mom but… can I borrow you car? Its faster than mine. I asked. He sighed.**

"**Okay, but please be careful."**

"**Don't worry Dad, your car's safe with me!" I was still running around packing. **

"**I don't care about the car. I wont you back safe okay!?" He looked at me intensely. **

"**Okay, yes. I need to get over there now and get your car. Are you coming?" Dad nodded and grabbed my case and at vampire speed he sprinted to the Cullen family home. I ran behind him, slightly slower. **

**When we got there Dad put my bag in the back of his car.**

"**Where are the keys?" I asked.**

"**There in my bedroom here. On the top shelf. I'll wait in the living room for you okay?'' I couldn't believe my dad was going along with this. I sprinted upstairs, a bit flustered. The shelf was on the other side of the room as I walked in. I practically leaped over the bed and grabbed the key and flung myself out the room again. As I was jogging down the stairs at humans pace I heard his heartbeat. I was so tuned to it, It was his. My own heart rate began to accelerate. **

"**Jacob!?" I called as I ran down the stairs. And as I walked into the living room, there he was. His eyes were blood shot. " W-w-what are you doing here?" I chocked. **

"**Nessie, I'm so sorry. I-I-I, I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you, I'm so sorry." Many things happened in a blink of a eyelid. A vampire eyelid. I stepped forward a little and heard a growl. I turned back around to see where it came from. My Mum came flying threw the door and knocked Jacob flying and pinned him up against the wall by the throat. The rest of my family bunched around the door, my dad standing there in a amazement. **

"**Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now dog!" She growled.**

"**MOM!" I screamed. I knew Jacob would never fight my mum back. "I'll give you a reason! This is for me and Jacob to deal with!" Tears trickled from my eyes and my voice become softer. "Please mom. Please just let me deal with this!? Will everyone just go away for a minute!?" I shouted as I glared at my family behind me. My mom released Jacob from her grasp. He coughed and spluttered. As my dad lead Mom out she shot him a deathly look. Grandma Esme shooed everyone out, she gave me a little smile as she shut the door. Jacob started to speak put I rasied my hand to stop him. I inhaled heavily.**

"**Explain, why. Why you put me threw hell Jacob!?" I tried to shout but tear filled up in my eyes.**

"**Renesmee, I did it to protect you. I didn't want you to be put in danger for me. And I'm not good for you, I know I'm not. Your better of without me but………But Nessie I love you with all my heart. With all my soul. I couldn't see a life without you. I didn't want to hurt you. All I ever wanted was the best for you." He almost pleaded with me. His eyes full of honesty. I sighed.**

"**Jacob, I know what's best for me and believe me being away from you isn't good for me at all. I never want to be away you again do you understand?" A smirk creeping on my face. He had been here five minetes and he had already made me feel better.**

**Chapter Seventeen . Surprise. **

" **I was hoping you would say that because I feel the same. I****t was hell with out you." He pulled a dainty little box out of his pocket. I frowned in confusion. He walked right up close to me and lowered down on one knee. Then I knew. My heart started beating faster and faster and my mouth fell open a little. Jacob cleared his throat.**

"**Renesmee Charlie Cullen, will you make me the happiest guy on earth and marry me?" I looked down at him in pure shock. I had to admit I had imagined this moment before. I wanted to spend forever with him. I bit down on my lip nervously, what would my family say? I don't care what they say…… **

"**Yes! Oh my god, of course I'll marry you!" He leaped up and I threw my arms around him. He pulled me into the most heartfelt, passionate kiss I had ever had. Then he gently slipped the diamond ring onto my finger. A tear dropped from my eye as he held me. It felt like we were the only people on earth for just a second. I heard nothing but his heart beat, beating in sync with mine. **

**Jacob.**

"**Renesme Charlie Cullen, will you make me the happiest guy on earth and marry me?" I was so nervous. I had butter flies in my stomach. And they had shotguns. ****She looked down at me with those heart melting eyes and bit her lip a little. I knew I was probably going to be beaten within an inch of my life for this, but I didn't care. I loved her, she was my whole world. **

"**Yes! Oh my god, or course I'll marry you!" A rush of adrenaline raced through my veins causing me to leap up. I felt a need to have her in my arms. I held her face between my hands. I ****kissed her and got that same feeling. I was floating, nothing in the world existed apart from me and her. As we slowly released I slipped the ring on her finger as softly as I could. I held her like she was the most fragile thing on earth. We stood there, not wanting to let go. A loud bang on the door disturbed us**

"**JACOB BLACK! IF I HEARD WHAT I THINK I JUST HEARD……." Bella screeched. Renesmee sighed. **

"**Are you ready to face a room full of angry vampires?" She asked.**

"**I'd face a million of them for you." I said as I caressed her cheek. I took her by the hand and lead her out into the hall. I just wanted to get this over and done with. As soon as I opened the door four angry vampires growled at me. Emmett, Bella, Jasper and Rosalie. I wondered why non of the others were angry. Elizabeth was trying to calm Emmett. For once, Edward was the one trying to hold them back, so was Alice. **

"**I'll kill you! How dare you put her through that!!!" Emmett bellowed.**

"**Emmett please, I didn't mean to hurt her. I thought I was doing the right thing. I know I'm a idiot but I love her." I replied calmly for Nessie's sake. Emmett growled once more but retreated back to Elizabeth. He put his arm around her waist. Alice pulled Jasper back. **

"**This is for Bella and Edward to deal with!" She hissed.**

"**Rosalie, Alice is right. Come on love." Esme pulled Rose back behind her. None of them were going to leave. Bella was still looking at me as if she would kill me any second now.**

"**Nessie love are you sure? Are you sure you want to get married? I'll ****support you what ever you decide to do, as long as you happy." Edward asked Renesmee softly.**

"**Dad, I've never been so sure of anything, ever. I love Jacob Dad, surly you can understand how I feel? You can read my mind after all." **

"**Yes, well it's okay with me." Renesmee turned anxiously to face Bella.**

"**Mom, take my hand." She whispered. Bella had relaxed a little but she certainly wasn't my best friend right now. Bella took her hand and almost went into a trance. I didn't know what she was showing her but I hoped she was showing Bella how much I loved Renesmee. If that was possible to show. "Thank you, your blessing means a lot to me Edward" I said in my mind. He turned and smiled at me. Bella gasped, making me jump. She let her hand fall from Nessie's and faced me. **

"**You better look after her or I'm coming to get you." She almost laughed. Renesmee almost screamed and threw her arms around Bella. Everyones death stares had died down now. Renesmee took me hand and we walked up to Alice. **

"**Auntie Alice." She said in the cutest voice I had ever heard. "Will you plan my wedding?" Alice frowned at me, I shot her a smile. What else could I do? Her face softened.**

"**Of course I will!" She practically leaped at Nessie. Then she let her go and turned to me.**

"**Congrats!" She smiled, giving me the daintiest hug ever. **

"**Thank you." I think I was of the hook. I looked over at Emmett. I think I spoke to soon. His face was still burning with anger.**

"**You hurt her again. You lose you legs, dog." Surprisingly he held his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand, relived. **

"**Well Jacob, I have to steal her off you. We have a wedding to plan!" Alice buzzed with excitement. Renesmee turned to me and gently kissed me on the lips. I was nervous to even touch her in front of her family, I might lose a limb. Alice took her off into her room to look at dresses and things. **

"**Jacob, will you come with me for a minete?" Edward asked calmly, beconing me. **

"**Yeah, sure." He lead me out onto the balcony where i first kissed Nessie. I tried not to think about that.**

"**Jacob, I know how you feel about my daughter. And I know why you left. Perhaps you now understand why I left Bella when I did?" He asked. I nodded.**

"**I just couldn't put her in that much danger. I felt like I was a danger to her as well." I cont believe I was opening up to Edward Cullen. Then again, I didn't need to he knew how I felt.**

"**I understand fully. But Jacob, hurt her again……And I will kill you. This is coming from a father, I mean it. You didn't see how broken she was, I wont have that happen again." He didn't seem angry but I knew he was telling the truth.**

"**Don't worry, I wont ever do that again." I said in a low voice. **

"**Good. And Jacob?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Welcome to the family." Then something occurred that I never thought would happen in a million years. Edward walked towards me and raised his arms. He hugged me. I was brief but he hugged me. **

"**I know, I never thought I'd do that either." He smirked.**

**Chapter Eighteen. Fun. **

**Renesmee. **

**I sat in Alice's room with Elizabeth looking at dresses. They were all so beautiful.**

"**Auntie Alice, the one thing I want to pick myself is the dress. You can do every thing else." I said.**

"**Great!" She trilled. **

"**You know what we should do? Have a Bachelorette party, I know just the thing to do." Elizabeth perked up.**

"**Oh, what did you have in mind?" I asked. She smiled.**

"**Well, when I had learned to control my power I was bored. So I went into a human night club, its really fun. I think we should go, you should see the human boys faces when you dance." She giggled.**

"**That sounds great!! Shall we ask Bella to come as well?" Alice said.**

"**NO!" I heard my mom shout from the other room.**

"**O……..kay. I guess mom's out." I said.**

"**Oh! We have to go shopping for a new outfit for that!" Auntie Alice was getting really excited. **

"**Of course!" Elizabeth replied.**

"**Okay, lets go shopping in the morning and partying in the evening, yes?" I asked.  
"Yes!" They both said in unison. I yawned, it had been a long day.**

"**Okay, I gotta got to bed, Goodnight!" I placed a kiss on each of their cheeks and walked out to Jacob who was sitting in the living room with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. **

"**Come on you. Time for bed!" I said playfully.**

"**Oh, good luck Jacob!" Uncle Emmett laughed.**

"**Coming****!" Jacob replied as he got up. I pulled him out of the room, glaring at Uncle Emmett.**

"**Am I staying over then?" Jacob asked as I was leading him upstairs.**

"**Well how else am I going to keep warm tonight?" I smirked. As we got to my room he pulled me into his arms and I buried my head in his warm chest. **

"**I love you so much." He whispered.**

"**I love you too." I placed my hands softly on either side of his face and stood on my tip toes so my lips met his. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I moved my hands threw his hair and pulled his face closer to mine, deepening the kiss. My heart was beating like crazy but I felt comfortable because Jacobs heart was doing exactly the same. He pulled away, still holding me. **

"**I think we should stop now before both our heart****s burst." He murmured. **

"**I'll go get changed, be right back." I walked into my bathroom, grabbing my pyjamas. I got changed and brushed my teeth. When I came out Jacob was sitting on my bed. **

" **So, what are you going to sleep in then?" I asked, innocently.**

"**I'll just sleep in my jeans." He got up of the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. I'd seen Jacob with his shirt off so many times before but this time I felt so different. I blushed. I got into bed and patted the space beside me. Jacob climbed in and I scooted over to him, leaning on his bare chest listening to his heart. I hadn't realised how tired I was, I fell into a dream filled sleep. I deliberately showed Jacob my dreams. **

*** * ***

**I was woke up by Auntie Alice. "Wake Up! We've got shopping to do!" She trilled as he jumped on my bed. Jacob groaned.  
"What this early?" I sighed. **

"**Oh, come on! Its 10, its not that early! Come on! You have 10 minutes to get dressed." She hopped of the bed and left me to get dressed. I lay there, thinking of ways to get out of this. Or at least postpone it so I could sleep in. **

"**You better get ready before she comes in again." Jacob mumbled, he still had his eyes closed. I exhaled sharply and daintily stepped out of bed into the bath room. The shower woke me up a little. I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. Jacob was still in bed.**

"**Hey! If you think your getting out of getting up this early your wrong! If I have to get up after having about 3 hours sleep then so do you!" I couldn't hold in the giggle that come out just as I finished talking. **

"**That's unfair." Jacob laughed at little as he sat up. "Oh no, I don't have to come shopping do i?" He said with a hint of panic in his voice. **

"**No, I wouldn't do that to you." I laughed, I was in high sprits now I was awake. It hit me, I was going to marry the love of my life. As corny as that's sounds, it was true. "I'll see you later okay?" I said as I pecked him on the cheek. **

"**Yeah, I'm gonna go home for a while but let me know when your back and I'll come over."**

"**Okay, see you later Jacob!" I called as I walked out. I walked down the giant stair case to find Auntie Alice waiting, arms crossed. **

"**Took you long enough!" She said, smiling. **

"**Is Elizabeth coming?" I asked. Even though I felt really bad about what happened to Aunty Rose I still really like Elizabeth. She was a bit like Aunty Alice, she was really fun to be with and not uptight at all. **

"**Yes, but she attached to my idiot brother in there. Emmett, put her down!!! She's coming out with us!!" Aunty Alice shouted, even though she could have whispered it and he would have heard her. I heard a fait laugh come form the living room. Then Elizabeth entered the room, smiling. **

"**Come on, shopping time!" Aunty Alice pulled us both out the door and practically dragged us into her car. **

*** * ***

**We got home and started to get ready, I knew this would be a fun night. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were taking Jacob out as well. We were doing this like a normal wedding. Like it was two average humans getting married. Auntie Alice was doing my make up and Elizabeth was drying and styling my hair. **

"**Don't put to much make up on her. Make up is supposed to enhance you beauty, not mask it." She told Auntie Alice. **

"**Yep, got it" Auntie Alice replied as she finished doing my eyes. When they were finished using me as a Barbie doll I got my outfit out and put it on the bed, started to get dressed. I stepped into my little halter neck dress. Designer of course, after all I had been shopping with Auntie Alice. I slid my feet into my heels, secretly glad that I had inherited my fathers' grace. I had heard many stories about mom as a human. **

**Me, Auntie Alice and Elizabeth got into my dads car. We ask if we could borrow it, after all it was the fastest and the nicest. We looked amazing in it. **

"**Okay, I thought we should go into Washington Inner State so this could be a long drive, that's why we set out so early."**


End file.
